All We Are
by ApplesAndRoses
Summary: OneShot. AU. Song Fic. Lit. Rory is finally ready to be with Jess. Nothing is in their way. So why isn't he happy?


**All We Are**

This is my first Fan Fic. The song is All We Are by OneRepublic. Please Read and Review. I don't mind criticism.

This is a one shot. It's AU and of course Lit.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls or any of the characters or the words to All We Are.

* * *

_I tried to paint a picture, the colors were all wrong_

_Black and white didn't fit ya, and all along_

_You were shaded with patience, and strokes of everything_

_That I need just to make it, but I can see that_

_Lord knows I failed you time and again_

_But you and me are alright _

He had no idea how it ended up this way or why he wished she would just be out of his life for good. He knew he loved her, but he didn't think he could handle another chance to be together taken away.

They bumped into each other in New York a few months ago. She was working at the Times and he had just opened a publishing house/ bookstore. It had been 3 years since they last saw each other in Philly.

We won't say our goodbyes 

_You know it's better that way_

_We won't break, we won't die_

_It's just a moment of change_

_All we are, all we are, is everything that's right_

_All we need, all we need, a lover's alibi_

He had no idea why she told him everything that had happened with Logan. He had no idea why he was happy. He was supposed to be over her. He was supposed to have moved on, and he thought he had. But then he saw her ice blue eyes and he was 16 again standing in her bedroom telling her he didn't read much.

After they saw each other again, they talked a few times. And it didn't take long before all their old feelings were coming out in the open. She said that she wanted this and that she was sure they could work this time. Nothing was in their way- except Jess's doubt.

He wanted her to be happy and he wanted himself to be happy. More importantly he wanted them to be happy together, but it took him so long to be okay again. He didn't want to have to act like he was totally unaffected by her. But of course it wasn't all about him. He didn't want to hurt her either. He knew he had too many times and the fact that she was trusting him again was enough to make him smile. Which everyone knows Jess never did. Smirking was more his thing.

He wondered if he had done the right thing. Only a week ago he had told her they couldn't happen. Ever. She had tears in her eyes and that made him curse himself. The one thing he feared more than anything was hurting her and, that's just what he ended up doing. For all he knows he could have pushed her into someone else's arms.

I walked a minute in your shoes, they never would have fit 

_I figured there's nothing to lose, I need to get_

_Some perspective on these words, before I write them down_

_You're an island and my ship has run ground_

_Lord knows I'll fail you time and again_

_But you and me are alright, yeah_

Why was he so stupid? He loved her. He could never love anyone the way he loved her. It would just never happen. And here she was telling him she wanted to be with him, the thing he dreamed about forever, and he was throwing it all away because of what ifs. Now he wasn't even sure if she would want to be with him. He's so stupid. Stupidest person in the world. Rory. The most perfect person in the world loved him and he was running scared.

He needed to fix this. Quick. Before she changed her mind. Oh God, what if she already changed her mind? What if she hated him? He's such an idiot.

We won't say our goodbyes 

_You know it's better that way_

_We won't break, we won't die_

_It's just a moment of change_

_All we are, all we are, is everything that's right_

_All we need, all we need, a lover's alibi_

Before he knew it, he had his coat on and he was out the door. It took approximately 11 minutes to get to her apartment. He really hoped she was home. He had been practicing what he was going to say the whole walk over, but he still had no clue. After a quick walk up the stairs, he was standing right in front of her door and knocking on it. He was about to walk away, when he saw her open it. She looked surprised to see him. She seemed sad, but she didn't shut the door in his face so maybe she wasn't mad.

And every single day that I can breathe 

_You change my philosophy_

_I'm never gonna let you pass me by_

He told her everything. He told her how much he loved her and how stupid he was for being scared. He told her he wanted to be with her forever. And she knew coming from him, that was a lot and a hard thing to get out. His heart was beating a mile a minute. She seemed to be taking forever to say something back. He really hoped she would forget everything he said the last time they talked.

So don't say your goodbyes, you know it's better that way 

_We won't break, we won't die_

_It's just a moment of change, yeah_

_So don't say your goodbyes, you know it's better that way_

_We won't break, we won't die_

_It's just a moment of change, yeah_

_All we are, all we are, is everything that's right_

_All we need, all we need, a lover's alibi, yeah_

After what seemed like hours, she smiled. And that made him smile. Her eyes sparkled bright blue and he was pretty sure he was forgiven. She opened the door wider and he walked in.

So don't say your goodbyes, you know it's better that way 

_We won't break, we won't die_

He didn't want to say goodbye. He never wanted to say goodbye. They could do it this time. They could work. He was sure of it.

* * *

Hopefully everyone likes. Please review and make me happy. 


End file.
